In conventional wireless communication approaches, such as Bluetooth and Bluetooth Low Energy (also known as Bluetooth Smart Technology), individual devices can be operated as nodes taking the role of masters or slaves in a particular communication relationship. Thus each node adopts the role of master or the role of slave. Accordingly, in a communication pair, one node acts as master and the other acts as slave. In the context of Bluetooth Low Energy, the master may be referred to as the central and the slave as the peripheral. One master (or central) node can be a master to several slaves (the exact number often limited by a particular chipset implementation) and although a node can be registered as a slave (or peripheral) to multiple masters, it can only be active as a slave to one master at any one time.
Bluetooth and Bluetooth Low Energy are fundamentally different in operation to other Low-rate wireless personal area networks (LR-WPANs) such as Zigbee™ and Thread™, which are both based upon the IEEE 802.15.4 wireless protocol.
Publications US2013/284192, US2014/174459, and US2011/265806 described examples of electronic cigarettes with a communication capability.